moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Beast Within, The
Category:Films | directed by = Philippe Mora | written by = Tom Holland | produced by = Harvey Bernhard; Jack B. Bernstein; Ron Fury; Gabriel Katzka | music by = Les Baxter | cinematography = Jack L. Richards | edited by = Robert Brown; David Garfield; Bert Lovitt | distributed by = MGM United Artists | release date(s) = February 12th, 1982 | mpaa rating = | running time = 98 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $2,040,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Beast Within is an American feature film of the horror genre, which explores elements of the "man-beast" storytelling trope. It also deals with themes of rape and cannibalism. The film was directed by Philippe Mora with a script written by Tom Holland. It is based on a novel written by Edward Levy. The film was produced by United Artists and released theatrically in the United States on February 12th, 1982. Plot Cast Notes * The Beast Within, The Beast Within (1982), Beast Within and Beast Within (1982) all redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "He was on the verge of becoming a man-eater!" * This film is based on the 1981 novel The Beast Within by author Edward Levy. As with most screen adaptations, many liberties are taken with this interpretation of the novel. * This film was produced by the Katzka film studio, which was founded by Gabriel Katzka. It was released theatrically through United Artists. * The movie was filmed in parts of Bolton, Raymond, and Jackson, Mississippi. IMDB; The Beast Within (1982); Filming locations. * The Beast Within was released on DVD in Region 1 format by MGM Home Entertainment on August 28th, 2001. It was packaged as part of MGM's "Midnite Movies" line. DVD Empire; The Beast Within (1982) * Actress Katherine Moffat is credited as Kitty Moffat in this film. * This is Philippe Mora's third feature film as a director. It is his first work in the horror genre. Philippe will go on to direct the werewolf movies Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf and Howling III: The Marsupials. * This is Tom Holland's first work in the horror genre as a script writer. He will go on to write the script for and perform in Psycho II in 1983, and will write and direct Fright Night in 1985, as well as Child's Play in 1988. * A poster for The Beast Within can be seen in Donny Martin's apartment in Howling III: The Marsupials, which is also directed by Philippe Mora. * This is actor Don Gordon's second work in the horror genre. He will go on to play roles in films such as The Exorcist III in 1990 and The Borrower in 1991. Recommendations External Links * * * The Beast Within at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1980s | Burn victims | Decapitation | Cannibal | Dogs | Electrocution | Gunshot victims | Head injury | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Insects | Mississippi | Mutant | Rape | Severed hands | Shotgun | Shot in the head | Stabbing | Transformation ---- Category:MGM Category:United Artists Category:1980s/Films Category:1982/Films Category:February, 1982/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Theatrically released films Category:B/Films Category:Philippe Mora Category:Harvey Bernhard Category:Jack B. Bernstein Category:Ron Fury Category:Gabriel Katzka Category:Les Baxter Category:Jack L. Richards Category:Robert Brown Category:David Garfield Category:Bert Lovitt Category:Bibi Besch Category:Paul Clemens Category:Don Gordon Category:Katherine Moffat Category:L.Q. Jones Category:Logan Ramsey Category:John Dennis Johnston Category:Ron Soble Category:Luke Askew Category:Meshach Taylor Category:Boyce Holleman Category:Natalie Nolan Howard Category:Malcolm McMillin Category:Fred D. Meyer